


Stucky Soulmate AU Timeline

by SaberAmane



Series: I'll Sing My Love For You [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAmane/pseuds/SaberAmane
Summary: Timeline for 'Write Our Names In The Wet Concrete'. Not necessary reading to read story.





	Stucky Soulmate AU Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is from a canon timeline. Obviously anything involving Bucky is different since he's born in the 'modern' era here. Bolded sections are strictly fan-made to fit with my timeline. 
> 
> Info used from Mandarou on tumblr (and also AO3) found here- https://end-o-the-line.tumblr.com/post/162540017411/a-captain-america-the-first-avenger-timeline-for
> 
> and also-  
> http://collider.com/mcu-timeline-explained/#captain-america-peggy-carter-shield
> 
>  
> 
> Also, very important! Sokovia is not destroyed, so the Sokovia accords are not a thing. Civil War is not happening. Also, this timeline has events in it that I didn't write about, so maybe spoiler-y? There is not, however, any Stucky events in it that have not yet happened in the actually story. This may be updated as I write more.

July 4, 1918 - Steven Grant Rogers is born.

June, 1924 - Steve’s mother is bedridden from illness associated with Tuberculosis.

1936 - Sarah Rogers dies of Tuberculosis. (Steve is 18)

May 25, 1941 - Steve goes to the Dodgers-Phillies game at Ebbets Field. (Steve is 23)

December 7, 1941 - Steve is in an art class when the class is informed by a runner that Pearl Harbor has been attacked.

December 24, 1941 - Steve’s first attempt to enlist.

March, 1942 - Red Skull finds the Tesseract in Tønsberg, Norway.

June 14, 1943 - Steve’s fifth attempt to enlist fails. Later that night he goes to the Stark Expo and is chosen by Dr. Erskine as a candidate for Project: Rebirth.

June 22, 1943 - Steve is injected with the super-soldier serum. (Steve is 24)

August to Early November, 1943 - Steve Rogers sings and dances his way through over 200 shows and makes several badly conceived films. (Steve is 25)

October, 1943 - The Battle of Azzano. (There is no Bucky at this time to be captured, but the rest of the Howlies are captured. Steve doesn’t have the motivation of a best friend to go save, but he goes regardless since the Army isn’t going to.)

November 3, 1943 - Steve disappears behind enemy lines to go rescue the 107th.

November 8, 1943 - The Man With A Plan dramatically re-enters the Allied base camp.

November 15, 1943 - Steve pinpoints the Hydra facilities on the map in the SSR bunker in London and is given permission to form his own elite special ops unit.

November 15, 1943 to March 4, 1945 - Steve and the Invaders, often along with other military forces, plow through HYDRA factories.

**February 1945 - Steve falls from a train in the Alps. (Steve is 26)**

**March 10, 1984 - James Buchanan ’Bucky’ Barnes is born.**

**April 17, 1992 - Rebecca Barnes is born. (Bucky is 8)**

**August 9, 1996 - Elizabeth Barnes is born. (Bucky is 12, Becca is 4)**

**November 25, 2000 - Samantha Barnes is born. (Bucky is 16, Becca is 8, Elizabth is 4)**

**May 2002 - Bucky is sworn in to the Army. (Bucky is 18, Becca is 10, Elizabeth is 6, Samantha is 2)**

**August 2002 - Bucky is deployed.**

**May 2010 - Bucky resigns from the army after 8 years of enlistment and 2 tours. Begins treatment for PTSD and depression. Starts singing as a type of therapy. (Bucky is 26, Becca is 18, Elizabeth is 14, Samantha is 10)**

**April 15, 2012 - Steve Rogers is found in the Alps by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team. He is transported back to New York and thawed. (Steve is now biologically 26, Bucky is 28, Becca 20, Elizabeth 16 and Samantha 12)**

May 4, 2012 - 3 weeks after being thawed, Steve joins the Avengers to fight the Chitauri. Bucky and family are conveniently out of state for vacation.

July 4, 2012 - Steve Rogers turns 27.

**July 2013 - Steve turns 28. Bucky releases first original album (digitally). ‘Last Of The Real Ones’ becomes a hit online. (Bucky is 29)**

November 9, 2013 - The Convergence begins. (Thor movie)

March 31, 2014 - Steve meets Sam Wilson. (Bucky is 30, Steve is 28)

April 1, 2014 - Steve learns of project Insight. He visit’s an ailing Peggy at her nursing home. Nick Fury is attacked by the Winter Soldier. Fury ‘dies’.

April 2, 2014 - Steve is attacked by STRIKE and goes on the run. Steve and Natasha learn more about the Winter Soldier. Camp Lehigh is bombed.

April 4, 2014 - HYDRA is revealed to have infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. The Triskelion is destroyed along with the three Insight Helicarriers. Alexander Pierce is killed by Black Widow and all S.H.I.E.L.D. files dumped onto the internet. **Agent Grant Ward is revealed to be the current and last HYDRA operative to carry the title ‘Winter Soldier’. Dies in the Triskelion’s collapse.**

**July 4, 2014- Steve turns 29.**

September 19, 2014 - HYDRA agent Brock Rumlow wakes from his coma. Attacks his nurse and escapes the hospital. Takes on the codename ‘Crossbones’.

**March 10, 2015 - Bucky turns 31. (Becca is 23, Liz is 19, Samantha is 15.)**

April 28, 2015 - The Avengers raid HYDRA’s main research base in Sokovia. They interact with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff but still manage to retrieve the Scepter and take Wolfgang Von Strucker into custody, ending the War on HYDRA.

-Tony and Bruce find an artifical intelligence in the scepter.

May 2, 2015 - At a celebratory party at Avengers Tower, Ultron becomes sentient. Ultron attacks the Avengers and escapes with a suit and the Scepter.

\- Ultron flies to the Sokovia base and builds and army of drones.

\- Ultron wins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff to his cause. Ultron assassinates Wolfgang Von Strucker.

May 3, 2015 - The Avengers stop Ultron from gaining vibranium for a new body. The Avengers go into hiding.

May 5, 2015 - The Avengers are joined by the Maximoff twins to stop Ultron in South Korea. They secure the robot body. Ultron takes Black Widow.

\- Stark and Banner try to upload the remains of J.A.R.V.I.S. into the robot body, which houses the mind stone. Vision is born. Vision joins the Avengers against Ultron.

May 6, 2015 - The Avengers head to Sokovia and rescue Black Widow. Pietro dies saving Hawkeye and a young sokovian boy. Ultron is destroyed.

May 8, 2015 - The new Avengers facility breaks ground in New York.

May 28, 2015 - The new Avengers facility is opened. Hawkeye returns to his family and new son, Iron Man retires, Hulk is AWOL and Thor is in Asgard. Black Widow and Captain America begin to train War Machine, Falcon, Scarlet Witch and Vision.

**July 4, 2015 - Steve turns 30.**

November 5, 2015 - Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider.

November 14, 2015 - Peter Parker decides to use his powers as Spider-Man to protect people. (Steve is 28, Bucky is 31)

**January 5, 2016 - Bucky is with Rebecca in the hospital as Abigail is born. (Bucky is 31, Becca 24, Elizabeth is 20, Samantha is 16)**

**March 10, 2016 - Bucky turns 32. (Steve is 30)**

May 3, 2016 - Video of Spider-Man preventing a car from crashing into a bus surfaces on the internet.

-Thaddeus Ross becomes Secretary of State.

\- Crossbones a.k.a. Brock Rumlow, assaults the Institute for Infectious Disease is Lagos, Nigeria in order to steal a biological weapon. Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch and Falcon stops him.

\- Crossbones commit’s suicide via bomb, blast is reduced thanks to Scarlet Witch but damages a building and kills civilians, including Wakandan aid relief workers

**May 25, 2016 - Memorial Day Weekend: Bucky goes to D.C. for the National Memorial Day Parade. Has first live performance at Capital One Arena. Ambushed by Christine Everhart.**

**May 28, 2016 (Sunday) - Steve and Bucky ‘meet’ at Luke’s gym.**

**May 29, 2016 (Monday) - Steve and Bucky actually meet. Spend the whole day talking with each other.**

June 4, 2016 - Peggy Carter dies.


End file.
